


Mirror

by oceanyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uncharted AU, but i don't want to spoil the fun, there's gonna be other ships and all of twice are gonna be in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanyeon/pseuds/oceanyeon
Summary: "The two of them were being stared at and avoided, but they were for understandable reasons. As far as the locals knew, they were just walking around a Kenyan market with assault rifles on their backs. Definitely not normal or inviting."





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Enjoy :*

The air was scorching and heavy as the sun hammered down on Chaeyoung’s neck. Sweat beads forming continuously on her brow fell down her face like tears. All she wanted to do was get out of this Kenyan marketplace and get back to headquarters. 

Sighing, Chaeyoung turned her attention from the people bustling through the market to her partner on this mission, Momo. The older girl was busy looking through a table of handmade jewelry being sold by an elderly man. Momo hummed quietly and happily as she sorted through necklaces. It was as if she was completely unaware of the sweltering heat. 

“Wouldn’t this necklace look great on Jihyo?” Momo said smiling. Chaeyoung didn’t understand how she could continue to stand the heat when they could have been at the rendezvous point hours ago and on a chopper back to Seoul. 

She shrugged in response. “Yeah, sure. Buy it and let’s get out of here.” Her uninterested reply warranted Momo gave her a look and rolled her eyes. Chaeyoung was going to defend herself, but the older girl walked to the merchant and began to purchase her things. She didn’t mean to snap at Momo, but she was ready to leave. For her sake and everyone else’s.

The two of them were being stared at and avoided, but they were for understandable reasons. As far as the locals knew, they were just walking around a Kenyan market with assault rifles on their backs. Definitely not normal or inviting. 

Luckily, Momo didn’t keep her waiting for long, waving a small brown bag in front of Chaeyoung’s face. “Happy now?” 

“I am, actually. Thank you,” she replied, matching the older girl’s sarcasm. “I just don’t want to spend any longer here than we need to. We have these guns for a reason, in case you forgot.”

That reason being that they had been after some valuable treasure many would like to get their hands on. They had met plenty of those people after a week of trekking through Kenyan wildlife and ancient ruins, and somehow came out on top. Which wasn’t necessarily a surprise to Chaeyoung. She and Momo were good at their job. 

“You’re right, sorry,” Momo sighed. “Is Dahyun ready to get us?”

Chaeyoung checked her phone. According to Dahyun’s most recent text of ‘Hurry up before you get your asses left :/’, their pilot had been waiting for at least an hour. “Yeah, she’s waiting at the pick up point. I’ll drive?”

Her partner nodded and lead the way to their rental jeep. The poor van had definitely seen better days and was riddled with bullet holes, chipped paint, and dirt all over, but it had got them through unharmed. Chaeyoung had to admit she had fallen in love with it. Even just driving the short distance from the market to their helicopter terminal made her feel more at ease.

“What do you think’s so special about this thing?” Momo asked from the passenger seat, toying around with the treasure they had found.

It wasn’t very impressive compared to the treasures they had gotten before. Just a brass cup with some engraved designs on it. It was apparently centuries old, but it had held up nicely. 

“I don’t know,” Chaeyoung replied. “You know Jihyo and Jeongyeon are the one’s who do all that research-y stuff. It could be worth nothing. Jihyo is all about her collectibles.”

Momo shrugged. “Usually she picks those up on her own, though. Plus, I doubt people would try and murder us over nothing.”

“People try to murder us over anything. We aren’t exactly popular,” Chaeyoung pointed out. They were a new group of treasure hunters who had done really well, thanks to their combined skills and Jihyo’s past knowledge in the field. The industry often borderlined on illegal, so some shady things had been done. Nevertheless, the other hunters could never call them out without having to point fingers at themselves, too.

“I guess,” Momo replied. “Jihyo just seemed really excited about this one.”

Chaeyoung only snorted. Of course she would have noticed that. Chaeyoung could tell that something had been going on between the two of them, regardless of how hard they tried to hide it. Being perceptive was her job and she was the best at it. 

“We’re here,” she said pulling the van into the terminal. It wasn’t hard to spot their helicopter; the lot was mostly empty and Dahyun stood right next to it, waving her hands as a signal.

When they stepped out of the van, the pilot smacked Chaeyoung on the forearm.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” she groaned, rubbing at the site of contact.

“For keeping me waiting! It’s hotter than the devil’s toenails out here!” Dahyun fussed. Her black hair had been pulled up into a bun, most likely to keep from sticking to her neck from sweat.

“Hit her then!” Chaeyoung protested and pointed at Momo. “She’s the one who wanted to ‘shop around’.”

Momo threw her hands up in defense. “I wasn’t the one responsible for driving. You didn’t have to stop the car, Chaengie.”

Eyes widening in shock at Momo throwing her under the bus, Chaeyoung opened her mouth to give a smart retort, but Dahyun beat her to it. “Both of you kept me waiting, so both of you are getting smacked. It only works when you don’t expect it, though.” She winked at Momo causing the girl to whine.

“Not fair!” Momo protested. “Just hit me and get it over with!”

Dahyun laughed and shook her head. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Now come on, I’m tired of being out here.”

\--

Jihyo slumped at her desk, long black hair pooling around her face. 

She couldn’t stop torturing herself by staring at the email her father had sent around a month ago, trying to find any hidden meanings she could. The man was cryptic by nature and hadn’t contacted her since she left around 3 years ago to step out on her own. Contacting her now of all times had put her on edge. All of this, plus the fact that things going smoothly mostly relied on Chaeyoung and Momo getting the Turkana vessel, and they had been gone for over a week.

This was the usual amount of time it took for an expedition of this nature, Jihyo knew, but it didn’t stop her from being anxious about it anyway.

A knock at her office door caused Jihyo to sit upright and fix herself. She had a business to run and moping at her desk wasn’t going to cut it. “Come in!” she ordered.

Dahyun stepped in the doorway and Jihyo could feel her body loosen up in relief. Chaeyoung and Momo had made it home safely.

“Sorry I’m later than usual,” Dahyun said. “My usual perfect timing was ruined by these two.” She pointed at the hunters who had walked in behind her. 

They looked exhausted, but had the light in their eyes of a successful mission completed. 

Suddenly, Dahyun whipped around and popped Momo on the shoulder, sending a loud clap through the room. The girl shrieked and fell to the floor with a dramatic thud. Dahyun smiled with satisfaction and waved goodbye as she exited the room.

“Not going to lie, I’m glad she waited,” Chaeyoung said grinning at Momo on the floor.

Jihyo rolled her eyes. “Momo, get off the floor. I’m not even going to ask what the hell that was about, just give me the mission report.”

Momo glared at Chaeyoung as she got off the floor, gripping at her arm. “Aside from this pain in the ass, the mission went well. We got the cup you wanted.”

“I told you it’s not a- whatever, can I see it, please?” Jihyo had given up on trying to teach these two the historical value of treasure hunting. They were only in it for the thrill and the money, but they were valuable assets to her team. Even if she had to care about the history on her own.

Chaeyoung pulled the vessel out her bag and took it out of the cloth they had wrapped it in. “What’s so important about it anyway?” she asked. “Worth a lot?”

Jihyo inspected the vessel in her hands. It had been well maintained despite being hundreds of years old and probably tossed around by Chaeyoung’s carelessness. “Definitely. But we won’t be selling it, I’m afraid.”

“Saw that coming,” Chaeyoung sighed. Momo only shrugged. The two of them knew by now not to question what Jihyo did with what they found. They trusted her enough to keep their business in the black, and she had done that for the past few years. “Well, have fun with your toy. I could use a nap.”

She walked to the door, leaving Jihyo with the treasure. Momo followed behind her, but as Chaeyoung left, she closed the door after her and flipped the lock.

“So what are you going to do with that thing?” she asked turning back to Jihyo.

Jihyo shook her head. “I need it for something.”

“You’re not going to tell me what that ‘something’ is?”

She sighed and frowned, turning her attention back to the email on her computer screen. The details of why they went on this mention had been kept vague and none of them even knew about her father’s email. Or really, the full extent of the relationship Jihyo had with him.

Momo walked over to her desk. At her presence, Jihyo closed the page. “It’s nothing you need to worry about. Plausible deniability. You know how that goes.”

Jihyo could tell she wasn’t fully convinced. “I brought you back something.” Momo said while reaching into her own bag. She walked behind the desk and wrapped her hands around Jihyo’s neck. Her fingers worked smoothly to link a necklace under her hair. Jihyo watched carefully as Momo tugged at her lip they way she does when she’s extra focused on something.

“I got it from a marketplace in Kenya. That’s why it took so long to come back,” Momo explained, looking at Jihyo’s neck. “It fits you.”

She inspected the necklace for herself. It was gorgeous with a gold chain dotted with tiny red jewels. “It’s very pretty, thank you.”

Momo smiled and kneeled herself in front of Jihyo, tucking her feet underneath her. “You seem stressed. More so than usual.”

“I told you it’s nothing. Don’t worry about me.” She sucked in a quick breath of air at Momo’s hands travelling up the side of her thighs and gripped at the arms of her chair.

“Liar,” Momo murmured. She hovered her lips over Jihyo’s skin and looked up at her with big, round eyes. “Talk to me.”

Jihyo sighed as she left a trail of kisses between her thighs, spreading them apart slowly and getting closer to her body. “My father emailed me,” she admitted. She figured that Momo could at least know that much. It wasn’t like she was unaware of who Jihyo’s father was. Everyone in their line of work knew who he was. 

“Good thing or bad thing?” Momo asked. Somewhere in between Jihyo’s thoughts, her hand had made it’s way under her skirt and her fingers had began to tug at her panties. 

“I don’t know,” Jihyo admitted. She shifted her legs to allow Momo to slide them off. Once they were gone, Momo wasted no time and latched onto Jihyo’s clit. She sucked at her hungrily and Jihyo had to cover her mouth with her own hand to block the moan from escaping her lips.

It had been a week too long since she last saw Momo. Funny how she didn’t realize it until the girl had her face buried between her legs and tongue licking at her expertly. Nothing was official between them, but Jihyo was content with this.

Her back arched away from the seat as Momo slid two fingers inside, curling them upward. “Momo- ah,” Jihyo breathed. “Look at me, baby.”

Momo obeyed, blinking up at Jihyo as she sucked and twisted her fingers inside. Jihyo tangled her hands into the girl’s brown hair, petting her gently. “You’re so good, you know that?”

“Hmm,” Momo hummed and smiled, slipping a third finger in. That was all it took for Jihyo to come undone, sliding further down into the seat. She shut her eyes as Momo cleaned her up and pressed light kisses on her body.

“Come here,” Jihyo mumbled, making grabby hands in Momo’s general direction.

Momo laughed and the sound made Jihyo’s heart squeeze. “Sit up first. We’ll fall out the chair.”

She decided that Momo was right and repositioned herself in her seat to let her straddle her lap. “I missed you,” Jihyo sighed. She wrapped her arms around Momo’s waist and pulled her in closer. 

“I’m not going anywhere for a while,” Momo replied. “We have a lot of time to stay together.”

Jihyo didn’t respond. She didn’t want to ruin the feeling of Momo nipping at her neck and grinding slowly against her thigh. If there was one thing she liked the most about being with Momo is that she got to forget about everything and all she had to focus on was their bodies and not any feelings or responsibilities.

Of course, that never lasts long.

They’re jolted apart by the sound of the door being yanked furiously. 

“Jihyo, unlock the goddamn door!”

\--

“Hold on, Jeongyeon.”

Jihyo’s voice came from the other side of the wooden door that Jeongyeon had just previously tried to break through.

She didn’t know what their leader could be doing that required her to “hold on”. The two of them had been stuck at their computers for the past week filling out paperwork and negotiating trades. But the fact that she wouldn’t even give Jeongyeon enough respect to leave her office to discuss plans face to face made her blood boil under her skin.

“It’s important, Jihyo,” she yelled back through the door, putting as much sass in her voice as she could.

Finally the door was yanked open and Jihyo stood in front of Jeongyeon, looking just as frustrated as she felt. “Do you want to come in?” An invitation laced with sarcasm. 

“Is what I do some kind of a joke to you?” Jeongyeon asked pointedly. It was then she realized they weren’t alone in the office. Momo sat on the couch in the corner, legs crossed and attention focussed on her phone.

Jihyo sat at her desk with a sigh. “Can I be honest with you, Jeongyeon? I have no idea, what the fuck you’re talking about.”

“It’s one thing that you’re leaving for weeks without telling me where you’re going, but you can’t even trust me to handle this by myself?” 

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Momo cut in, sitting up from her seat. “Where are you going?”

Jihyo frowned and shifted uncomfortably, “Jeongyeon, can we talk about this another time?”

“No,” the two of them replied in unison.

Jeongyeon didn’t exactly know what it was, but the air in the room felt heavier than before and Momo looked as if she was just as angry at Jihyo as she was. 

“Look,” Jihyo started. “I know you can run this place on your own, that’s not the point-”

“Then what? What makes you think I want Minatozaki Sana tripping over my feet at every turn? She can’t do what we do.” Jeongyeon argued. 

She and Jihyo had started this business together. In fact, Jihyo had come to her and said that there was no way she could do this without Jeongyeon’s help, and it was true. But lately, the leader had gotten more and more secretive and the icing on the cake was forcing her to work with Sana of all people.

“If Sana couldn’t do what we do, I wouldn’t have hired her,” Jihyo pointed out. “You’re going to have to trust me on this.”

She snorted. “You think you can just do whatever you want with no explanation, don’t you? Isn’t that why you left your father? You want to be just like him now?”

Jihyo slammed her fist on the desk and shot out of her seat. Her eyes were fixed solely on her partner across the table and Jeongyeon almost faltered.  “You’re going too far, Jeongyeon. Work with Sana. End of discussion.”

“No, not ‘end of discussion’, you-”

“Ahem.” Momo tapped Jeongyeon lightly on the shoulder. “None of this is going to get solved with you two at each other’s throats. You should give Jihyo a break for now.”

“I should give  _ her  _ a break?” 

Momo’s gaze was serious and firm. “Yeah. Give her a break. Please.”

Jeongyeon turned to Jihyo, who had already slumped over on her desk. She sighed and frowned. “Okay. We’ll talk later.”

Momo smiled at her, but Jeongyeon couldn’t find it in herself to return it.

And she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was about to blow up in all of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone hasn't been introduced yet, but the main povs are going to be Chaeng, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon. I'm interested in knowing what you guys think so far, so don't be afraid to comment or talk to me on twitter @ jeongsamour 
> 
> thank you so much for reading i hope you all like it ;;


End file.
